


I'm not jealous, I'm just protective!

by Melinaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Callie & Sinclair is my new BroTP, Callie and the rest too, Eric is Abby's little brother, F/M, Fluff, Griffin siblings, Kabby, Marcus and Abby being Teenagers, that's what I call them, young!kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: "I think I'm in love.""Sorry?! You are what?!"Abby Griffin would have never thought that her best friend, Marcus Kane, who had never ever shown any interest in any girl would tell her that. He was actually shy, withdrawn and it was hard for him to let people in.The only problem is... he won't tell Abby, his best friend, who that mysterious girl actually is. What Abby absolutely doesn't like, especially not since she might have a Little (or huge) crush on Marcus herself.Young!Kabby modern AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnawanderedoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/gifts).



> This should actally have been a Little birthday present for a friend (Yeah, Lore, I mean you ^^) but the longer I thought about this, the longer it got and the less time I had and well... Here's a Young!Kabby AU because we just needthat in our Kabby Fandom ^^ (and because I juust HAD TO write this)  
> I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for mistakes. English is not my first language. 
> 
> ~ Melinaa

“I think I’m in love.”

“Dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin.”

“Excuse me?”

“What?” finally, Abby lifted her gaze from her book to spot Marcus who was sitting across the table in the other red couch. He looked really confused. “You just murmured some things which didn’t make sense. Is it something from… whatever you’re learning there?”

“Chemistry,” Abby answered and shut the book close with a sigh. “You know, I have that important exam next week. But anyway, what did you say? I just heard ‘love’ and gave you the chemical formula of it.”

Marcus chuckled a bit and shook his head. “You should study less. I’m pretty sure that you’re already dreaming about all the formulas.” Abby rolled her eyes at him. (He didn’t have to know that he was right…) “Idiot. Tell me, what did you say?”

He stopped chuckling and a little blush crept on his cheeks. “I said ‘I think I’m in love’” he repeated what he’d said earlier quietly. “Sorry?! You are what? With whom? Who is it? Do I know her? It’s a girl, isn’t it? Or is it a boy? What’s his name then? Tell me everything!” Abby immediately exclaimed. She couldn’t believe it. Marcus Kane, the very Marcus Kane she knew for years was actually in love. That was like… hat was something for the Guinness Book of Records.

Abby and Marcus knew each other since they’d been enrolled in school and had been in the same class for eleven years now. And never, never ever before Marcus had said anything like that. He’d never shown interest in any of the girls although there were enough girls who liked him and wanted something from him. Abby couldn’t blame them. When he’d been a child, Marcus had been a shy and cute little boy, always quiet and sitting alone in class until six-years-old Abby had shoved her table next to him and decided that she wanted him as her friend because she couldn’t stand him always being so alone and lost.

It had taken Marcus a long time to warm up to her but even as a child Abby had already been stubborn as hell and so they had eventually become friends after several weeks.

Anyway, as child he’d been cute and shy. But now, Marcus was eighteen and damn, he was hot as hell. His hair was still wavy and think and Abby took every opportunity that came along to touch it (mostly when she teased him and patted his hair… but, to be honest, she wanted to run both of her hands through it for very different reasons) because it was so soft. He’d started to slick it down a few years ago but it didn’t make him less attractive. He was well trained and actually his whole body consisted of muscles (she always saw that when they were working out or going for a run together… or more, when Marcus came over and chased her out of the house to do some sport and stop studying for an hour) and she couldn’t say that she didn’t think he was hot. Because… he just was.

But, back to the topic, Marcus Kane was in love and that was something for the Guinness Book of Records.

“Abby, keep quiet. We’re in the library,” he hushed her, his hands risen as if he wanted to catch her and push her back on the couch in case she was trying to freak out. “Then tell me everything!” she demanded, whispering this time.

But Marcus crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked at her. “No.”

“What?!”

“Abby, quiet!”

“What?!” she repeated in the same whispering tone as before. “Marcus! You can’t just tell me that you have a crush on someone and then don’t want to tell me who it is! You’re my best friend, you have to tell me!” she hissed, also crossing her arms in front of her chest. But he stayed stubborn. “How often do you and Callie have secrets you won’t pass to me?” he asked back, still smirking. Abby glared at him. “That’s something different. We’re talking about boys, you wouldn’t even be interested in those things,” she defended herself and Callie, her other best friend, but it was actually a stupid argument.

“You can’t know that,” he only said. Now, it was Abby’s turn to grin. “Oh, right. You haven’t even told me if it’s a boy or a girl. Or am I not allowed to know that, too?”

Marcus rolled his eyes at her. “It’s a girl. But I won’t tell you who she is.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Nope.”

Abby face palmed herself. “Oh my god, it’s Callie, isn’t it?” she exclaimed but kept her voice down this time. Marcus looked at her, shocked. “What? No! She’s… no. It’s not Callie,” he assured her immediately. Abby sighed relieved. “Good. Because she’s only into girls but you already know that.”

Marcus grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Abby leaned back and surveyed him. She was quiet for a few moments and Marcus was wondering what she was thinking when suddenly her face suddenly became shocked again. “Okay, now I know it. You don’t want to tell me because it’s Diana Sydney!” she gasped. “Oh my god, please tell me that’s not true.”

“Abby,” Marcus only said, leaning back, “You can’t really believe I would sink that low and actually fall in love with Diana Sydney, can you? I mean, you already know me for ages.”

Abby bit her lower lip. “So, it’s not Diana Sydney? Be honest, Marcus. If she’s it, I will do everything I can to brainwash you so you’ll choose someone else,” she clarified and earned a laugh from her best friend. “Abby, you can be a hundred percent sure that I’m definitely not in love with Diana Sydney,” he ensured her, smirking.

“You were talking about me?” Abby suddenly heard a disgusting voice right behind her. She closed her eyes. _God, please not. Who the hell has sent her? Who hates me that much?,_ she thought desperately before she turned around to face Diana _I’m-better-than-you-all_ Sydney.

“Only about what a disgusting bi – OU!” before she could say anything definitely not so friendly she was interrupted by Marcus who had hit her shinbone with his foot. She spun around, glaring at him. “For what was that?!” she exclaimed pissed but he didn’t even heed her but let his gaze fixed in Diana. “No, you’re name just came up in a discussion,” he answered her neutrally but much too nice if you asked Abby who groaned mentally.

“Yeah. And now, move away, nobody needs you here,” Abby murmured with a faked smile but Diana ignored her and kept looking at Marcus with a smile. Ugh.

“Mind if I join your discussion?” she asked with fake interest. Abby rolled her eyes. “Yes,” Marcus simply answered before Abby could have said something much more insulting. Diana first became white, then pressed her lips together offended before she finally disappeared. Abby sighed relieved and leaned against the back of the couch. She grinned at Marcus. “You totally took the wind out or her sails!” she cheered, no longer caring that they were in the library.

“Somebody had to before you would have started to snap at her to move her ass to the last corner of earth,” he simply answered before he quietly clapped his hands. “Anyway, I see you’re studying so I won’t disturb you any further.” He stood up, waved a hand at her with another grin before he left.

Wait! He still hadn’t told her who the mysterious girl was! As fast as she could she grabbed all her things and hurried out of the library. The long floor was filled with other students but Abby had no problem with finding Marcus. He was so tall, he always stood out.

At their lockers, Abby finally reached him. “You still haven’t told me who that girl is,” she panted. God, she really needed to do more sport, her condition was at rock bottom. Marcus frowned and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Breath, Abby. You don’t need to run a marathon,” he comforted her. Abby slapped his hand away. “Marcus, stop distracting me. I want this girl’s name!”

He only smirked. “Nope.” Then he turned to his own locker again and searched for his books. Abby did the same but unlike Marcus, she just shove everything in her bag and didn’t really care about what it was. She didn’t have to look up to know that he would shake his head at her with a little smile, wondering how she always made it to grab the exact right things.

“You know I keep asking myself how you always manage it to grab only the stuff you need,” she heard him laugh then what made her smile. She absolutely loved his breathy laugh (and she would probably never admit that to him). “And I keep asking myself you don’t want to tell me about this mysterious girl,” she countered, raising a teasing eyebrow at him.

“What girl?” Abby suddenly heard Callie’s voice from behind her before Marcus got the chance to answer. She turned around and saw Callie opening her locker. All three of them had their lockers right next to each other. Very practical if you asked Abby. This way, they saw each other several times a day even if they hadn’t any lessons together.

“Marcus is in love with a girl but he doesn’t want to tell me who she is,” she explained to Callie who instantly shut her locker close to look at Marcus with huge eyes. “Oh my… it’s Diana Sydney, isn’t it? Because of that you don’t want to tell us,” she gasped, shocked.

“Was my suggestion, too, after I brought up your name but he keeps saying that it’s not Diana,” Abby replied dryly. Callie frowned. “Me? Abby and Marcus, you both know I’m-”

“-Only into girls, we know,” they finished Callie’s sentence simultaneously. Callie fell silent for a moment before she smirked. “I’ve always said it you two would make the perfect couple.”

Marcus shut his locker close with a loud noise. “Why do you always think I would have a crush on Diana Sydney? She doesn’t even have blonde hair,” he shook his head, had obviously missed what Callie has just said. “Anyway, I need to go. We see us later!” he waved a hand at the two girls before he disappeared into the crowd of pupils. Abby’s gaze followed him until she felt Callie’s elbow painfully between her ribs.

“OU! For what was that?!”

“You look at him like you wanted to run after him,” Callie smirked at her, raising an eyebrow at her. “I’m not. And I definitely don’t want to run after him,” she defended herself, strapping her bag on. “Oh, come on, Abs. I see the look on your face,” Callie placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder and smiled at her. Abby sighed. “I don’t want to run after him. It’s just-”

“It’s just that you have a crush on him for years and now, he’s in love with another girl. Or has a crush on her. Whatever,” Callie interrupted her. Abby sighed again because Callie was right and she knew it. Abby closed her locker. They made their way towards their classroom. “You know, I would really like to know who that girl is.”

“So you can scare her to death so she will keep her hands of him, huh?”

“Callie! No!”

“You’re jealous,” Callie smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I’m not! I’m… I’m protective,” she finally admitted through gritted teeth so that Callie would shut up. But, no. “Protective? Maybe territorial, too?” she teased Abby. Abby hit her shoulder lightly. “Territorial is Marcus’s word not mine. Or do I have to remind you of the cluster of cells?” she grinned. Callie started laughing as they entered their classroom. “No, you really don’t have to. That’s a story for the eternity.”

They sat on their places as Abby remembered the cluster of cells. Last year they had had to cultivate a cluster of cells during their biology lessons to calculate their growth and Marcus had given his cluster of cells a name. Nobody had been allowed to touch ‘ _Ditto’_ (yes, as if it wasn’t already stupid enough that he’d even named it, of course it had to be a Pokémon’s name, too, because Marcus had insisted that it looked like a _Ditto_ … whatever a _Ditto_ looked like, Abby didn’t know and didn’t want to know) or even take a look at it, not even the teacher. Marcus had acted like… well like an idiot (if you asked Abby… Callie kept saying that he’d acted like an over-protective, completely out of his mind, stupid and childish parent). Of course, nobody had known about the name, just Abby and Callie, but they teased him till today with ‘ _Ditto’_.

“We should present him a stuffed Ditto for his birthday next month,” Abby chuckled, unpacking her things. Actually, she really liked the biology lessons. But she didn’t like her teacher, that stupid idiot.

“No, better a cluster of cells. You could cultivate one, you biology-freak,” Callie suggested laughing, earning another hit against her shoulder from her best friend the moment the teacher entered the room. And of course, he’d seen them.

“Ms. Walters, I don’t tolerate violence in my classroom! I hope you did your homework. So, now open your books on page 84, we will continue were we left off yesterday. So… the ‘territorial behavior of animals,” he announced, causing the whole class to groan.

“God, that’s so boring,” Abby moaned annoyed while opening her book, searching for the right page.

Callie leaned in close and whispered teasingly, “I could bet you’d rather have Marcus being territorial on you.”

“ _Shut up_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Callie are still trying to figure out who Marcus's mysterious girl is and Callie is shamelessly teasing her best friend about it (and that's not very helpful if you ask Abby).  
> Anyway, the girls probably won't get to know anything more about Marcus's love interest... will they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my Kabby Shippers ^^  
> Did you already watch the newest episode? Yeah? It was sooo great! But I need Kabby back together again, and this as soon as possible! AND I NEEDMORE SHIRTLESS MARCUS KANE!  
> Anyway, here's the new chapter :) It's a short one, but I promise that the next one will be a longer one again!  
> Thank you for all the Kudos :)  
> Have fun reading! 
> 
> ~ Melinaa

“So, you’re sure? You’re sure he said ‘ _she’s not even blonde’_?” Abby asked again. She and Callie were already sitting in the classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Abby yawned. 7:55 a.m., much too early for… for everything if you asked her.

“Yes, I’m completely sure that he’d said that. God, why didn’t we notice that already yesterday?” Callie groaned, face palming herself. Abby shrugged. “I don’t know. But I’ll ask him as soon as he arrives, just to make sure. Where is Marcus anyway? He’s never late,” Abby wondered. Callie smirked. “Maybe he’s with his love interest. Maybe they’re kissing right this moment. Making out against a wall behind the lockers so the teachers won’t notice them…”

Abby shot her a glare that could kill and made Callie shut up. “Not helping, Callie,” she hissed and bowed down to take the book out of her bag. She wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t. It was just… _she was protective_. Like she’d said. Yeah, protective. Because Marcus was her best friend and he didn’t want him to get hurt.

She wasn’t jealous, only protective.

When their teacher arrived before Marcus, Abby started to worry. Political class wasn’t the most interesting subject, no one could tell differently, but Marcus was never too late. She leaned over to Callie who was drawing something and seemed to be totally unaware of the fact that the lesson had already begun.

“Hey Cece. Do you know where Marcus is? And don’t you dare say ‘Kissing his mysterious girl somewhere’,” she whispered a few minutes later. Callie rolled her eyes as she looked up but frowned then. “I don’t have a single idea. Maybe he’s ill? Down with a fever or so?”

Abby shook her head. “I don’t think so. He would have texted me if he was sick.”

“Maybe he’s-”

“Ms. Walters and Ms. Cartwig! Would you mind letting the rest of us know what you’re talking about?” their teacher suddenly interrupted them. Both girls looked up immediately and straightened themselves. “We were only wondering where Marcus is because he’s actually never late,” Abby explained and pointed to the empty seat next to her. Her teacher frowned and looked around. “That’s surprising. Mr. Kane is actually never late…” he murmured just as the door opened and a heavy breathing Marcus hurried inside.

“Excuse me, Mr. Reed, I was stuck in a traffic jam,” he explained without even waiting for the teacher to ask him where he’d been. Abby exhaled slowly as he allowed Marcus with a stern “Please stand up earlier next time, Mr. Kane” to sit down. He placed his motorcycle helmet on the empty table next to him before he let himself fall onto his chair next to Abby.

“You’re late,” she greeted him, folding her arms over her chest. Marcus exhaled and grinned at her, “I’m glad you noticed.”

Abby rolled her eyes at him, “I was worried that something happened to you. You’re never late,” she whispered while Mr. Reed was talking about the relationship between Trump and Putin. “The car didn’t want to start and I tried to fix it but no chance. I would have been here in time if I hadn’t had to convince my mother that taking the motorcycle wasn’t too dangerous,” he explained to her while he unpacked his things. Abby’s eyes lit up. “You’re here with your motorcycle?”

“Yeah. And before you ask, yes, I have your helmet with me,” he gave her a wink and Abby smiled brightly. She loved Marcus’s motorcycle and took every opportunity that came along to make him give her a ride. What he did often, even if her parents weren’t that happy about it. But they knew that Marcus were a careful driver and would never hurt Abby and do everything to make sure she stayed safe.

(If he didn’t, he would have to start a fight with Abby’s parents and he really didn’t want _THAT_ )

“And what about me? Do I have to stay here alone after class or what?” Callie suddenly interrupted them. Marcus grinned. “Sorry Cece, I only have space for one person and Abby will kill me if she’s the one who has to stay. Maybe next time.”

Callie rose an eyebrow. “Yeah? You’re sure you don’t want to give your _mysterious girl_ a ride with your motorcycle next time?” she smirked at him. Marcus only shrugged. “I already gave her a ride.”

Abby wanted to answer but Callie was faster. “Yeah? Like this morning? And then you were kissing and making out so long that you forgot the time? Is that the real reason you’re late?” her smirk got wider and wider and this time it was her ribs which got hurt, not Abby’s. “Ou! Abby, that hurt!” she hissed but Abby didn’t pay any attention to it.

Marcus kept his face neutral. “It was like I already explained to Abby. Our car didn’t want to start and while trying to fix it I forgot the time. No kissing, no making out or anything else. You can ask my Mom,” he answered sternly. Callie rolled her eyes and smirked. “Keep cool, I was only teasing. Hey, I drew Trump and Putin as cats. Wanna see?”

Both Abby and Marcus turned around to her, complete confused expressions on their faces. “You did _what_?”

But before Callie could answer, a shadow fell onto them and Mr. Reed was standing in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. “Is my lesson really that boring that you need some extra work? And Ms. Cartwig, what is this?” he grabbed the sheet and Abby knew that her friend was in for it.

“Ms. Cartwig, this is the political class, not the art class! I expect two pages about the relationship between Trump and Putin until our next lesson and a report about this lesson! And you two, Ms. Walters and Mr. Kane… I’ll keep an eye on you.” He shot them a glare before he walked away. Callie was silently swearing behind him, her mouth forming words Abby was sure they weren’t nice ones.

“Fucking asshole,” Callie muttered under her breath, so quietly, Abby had barely understood it. But she took out a piece of paper and began to write. Abby decided to let her and to pay attention to the lesson, in case Callie needed some help.

At least, until Callie passed her a little note.

 _‘Ask Marcus about that girl. I want to know!_ ’

Abby rolled her eyes but leaned towards Marcus as their teacher was writing something on the blackboard. “Hey, about that girl again…”

He looked up, grinning, “Yeah?”

Abby sighed. “You said ‘ _she’s not even blonde’_. Did you mean that girl isn’t blonde?” she asked quietly, pretending she was just checking on what he’d written before she turned back to her own notes.

“Why do you want to know?” Marcus asked instead of giving her an answer. Abby gritted her teeth. “I asked first, _Kane_. Answer me.”

He chuckled a bit before he leaned towards her. “She doesn’t have blonde hair, yes. Content now?” Abby could tell from the sound of his voice that he was enjoying this game. She crunched with her teeth. “Almost. So, she has dark hair? And her eyes?”

“Dark hair, dark eyes. And she’s smaller than me,” he told her, still grinning, before turning back to his book to take some notes. Abby rolled her eyes. “Because it’s _so_ easy to be taller than you, Marcus,” she replied sarcastically, also turning back to her notes. But instead of writing anything down, she grabbed Callie’s note and replied to it,

_‘Dark hair, dark eyes. And she’s smaller than Marcus’_

She passed the note back to Callie and got an answer a few minutes later.

_‘Being smaller than Marcus is like taking candies from a baby. And the rest is not very helpful. But… when did he give someone else than you a ride?’_

Abby sighed. She knew that herself. God, why did Marcus have to be so stubborn? He was even worse than she herself. Abby tried to imagine what the girl looked like. Dark hair, dark eyes, smaller than Marcus. She watched the twins, Becca and Alie, who were sitting in the first row, right in front of Mr. Reed. Would she look like them? Black hair and grey eyes? Or would she have brown hair, like Abby herself?

And who the hell did he give a ride? Marcus’s motorcycle was like a holy thing to him. He loved it with every cell and it had always been one of his dreams to have one for years because his father had already been driving with him when he still had been a little boy (and Abby knew that Marcus’s mother, Vera, had wanted to kill her husband for it).

Abby didn’t know a thing and she knew that Marcus wouldn’t tell her the girl’s name. She looked at him. He was totally focused on what Mr. Reed was telling, taking his notes and not paying any attention to her gaze. And Abby let her eyes wander over him shamelessly. He’d taken off his beloved leather jacket and beneath his formfitting, grey shirt she could recognize his muscles. His hair was messy because of the helmet he’d worn and she felt the urge to run her hand through it. He had a light stubble on his face and he bit his lip while listening to their teacher’s words. She wanted it to be her teeth biting down in his lower lip, not his.

Abby felt how her cheeks suddenly became red and she turned around immediately before he could notice her starring. _God, what was she thinking_? Marcus was in love, and obviously not with her. And he was her best friend. She shouldn’t think things like that. And she shouldn’t feel the jealousy ripping through her.

 _I’m not jealous_ , Abby reminded herself as she grabbed her pen to take an active part in class, _just protective_. 

But, _god damn_ , she would find out who that mysterious girl was.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus have a little moment which Marcus knows to destroy quite well (thank you... not), Callie finally gets her first good grade in a music exam and Abby may admit that she'd not that unaffected by Marcus's Feelings for another girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I know, I promised the chapter a bit earlier but I'd expected to have more time this weekend... well.   
> Here's the new chapter anyway, I hope you like it :)   
> Sorry for possible mistakes, I don't have a beta and english is still not my first language but I try my very best :) 
> 
> ~ Melinaa

For the rest of the week, including the weekend, Abby hung in the air. Marcus continued his _I-won’t-tell-you-who-that-girl-is_ and refused to give her even the tiniest of hints. He just smirked ever time Abby asked him about it, clearly enjoying their game. That’s what it had become over the past week, a stupid game that Abby absolutely hated and Marcus seemed to absolutely love.

Right from the word go, Abby had teamed up with Callie, both girls determined to find out who that girl was. But since more than half of all the girls of their school had dark hair and dark eyes and were smaller than Marcus, they’d decided to start with his friends. But not even them seemed to know who that mysterious girl, Marcus was in love with, was.

Thelonious, one of Marcus’s friends, had been completely clueless when Abby and Callie had shown up in the library where he seemed to spend even more time than Abby (who was almost constantly there as soon as the exam period started) to talk to him. He had been startled as hell as Abby had simply grabbed his (boring) books about politics and sat down in front of him. She’d handed the books to Callie and told him sternly that he wouldn’t get them back as long as he hadn’t told them everything he knew about the girl Marcus was in love with.

(To sum up their talk: Thelonious hadn’t even known that Marcus was in love… _damn_. Abby and Callie had given him back his (boring) books and let a quite surprised Thelonious alone again.)

The next one, Callie and Abby had looked out for, had been Charles who had been sitting outside in the school yard. Charles was in the same geography class as Marcus and Abby knew that they also were together in the football team of their school.

Abby and Callie had been standing in front of him with their arms crossed over their chests, serious looks on their faces and asked him if he knew something about a girl Marcus had a crush on. He had looked up from his phone, an eyebrow raised, and nodded, told them that Marcus might had said something some time ago.

(Conclusion: They still didn’t know who that mysterious girl was but Charles had given them a wink and promised to try to force something out of his friend. Abby and Callie had left, as clueless as before… _damn…_ again.)

The only one, Abby and Callie hadn’t been able to ask, had been Marcus’s oldest friend (next to Abby, of course), Jac Sinclair, because he was still down with a fever and when Jac was ill he could also be dead, so inaccessible he was. And… you can guess? _Damn once again_.

But it wasn’t until the boring Latin classes on Wednesday, that Abby was able to tickle something new about the mysterious girl out of Marcus.

Don’t get it wrong, actually Abby and Marcus really liked Latin. Marcus was good at languages anyway, he was fluent in English and Spanish, his mother tongues and he could talk French and even a bit German. So, it was hardly surprising that he was good at Latin, too, even if it wasn’t spoken anymore, only written. You had to follow simple ruled to form the words correctly (Marcus + Rules = © <\- if you asked Abby) and those were probably the only rules Abby followed voluntarily.

Abby, to be honest, wasn’t really good at languages, that’s why she’d chosen biology and chemistry over Spanish and French, unlike Marcus. But Latin was easy and Abby would need it if she became a doctor one day, like her mother.

For this lesson, their teacher had given them a text to translate and while everyone else was still working, Abby and Marcus were already done. Marcus had placed his crossed arms on the table and laid his head on them, closed his eyes and yawned. Abby had asked teasingly if he was tired and had slept too less because of a party but after another soft yawn of his she had laughed softly and patted his head as if she wanted to comfort him (what she wanted, of course).

But that included touching his hair and, had Abby already mentioned that she loved his hair? No? Well, then again: Abby absolutely loved Marcus’s hair.

It was so soft, at least when he didn’t slick it down and today he had forgotten i or hadn’t done it on purpose, whatever, but it was so smooth and Abby just couldn’t stop touching it. So, she’d also laid her head in the table, one hand beneath her head to support it, the other hand buried in Marcus’s hair. She was slowly and lazily massaging the back of his head and his neck (luckily, they were sitting in the last row and their teacher was busy with editing some essays, otherwise this could have gotten a bit embarrassing… but Abby wasn’t completely sure if really nobody had noticed them. It might be that Diana had thrown a look at them earlier but she wasn’t sure).

Marcus sighed contently and smiled. “Mhh. Don’t stop,” he purred mumbling. Abby smiled at him but he didn’t see it because he has his eyes still closed. “Sounds like an order. You know I normally don’t follow them,” she whispered teasingly, her smile becoming a smirk. He grumbled a bit and finally huffed annoyed as she pulled her hand away. “Abby,” he murmured, grasping for her hand with his eyes still closed, “please, don’t stop.”

Abby smiled and raked her fingers through his hair again. She loved his hair. It was so soft (how often had she already said that today? She didn’t know) and smooth beneath her fingers, she could touch it for hours. Running first one hand through it, then two, grabbing a few strands a bit harder as she imagined how she’d pull him towards her, her eyes would flicker to his lips, then back to his eyes before she…

“She is never following the rules. Like you,” Marcus suddenly murmured, sighing contently. Abby’s hand froze in his hair, grabbing a fistful of it unconsciously, making him groan almost painfully. “Abby!” he called out whispering but still too loud.

“Mr. Kane and Ms. Walters! What are you doing there?”

Abby and Marcus jolted, gasping for air as their teacher raised her voice at them. Abby immediately pulled back her hand and rubbed it unconsciously. “I guess, you’re already done when you can talk. Mr. Kane, please read us your first sentence. Hop!”

Marcus pulled his work sheet towards him and cleared his throat before be began to read his first sentence. Abby didn’t need to read along, she had the exact same translation after they’d translated it together.

“Correct, Mr. Kane, thanks…” the teacher said with a snarl before he turned to someone else to continue with the translation.

Marcus turned around to Abby, a grin on his face. “That was close but we… Abby? Are you okay?” he interrupted himself and watched her closely. She was bright red and had lowered her gaze to her work sheet.

She looked up and cleared her throat. “Yeah… yeah, I’m okay, I was just… did you just tell me something about your mysterious girl?” she changed the theme, forcing a smirk on her face. Marcus seemed to think about it, his eyes suddenly widening as he realized what he’d said. Now, Abby’s smirk became a true one. “So… never following the rules? I would have thought, she was always following them, like you.”

“Opposites attract,” his only answer was, his cheeks bright red, before he lowered his gaze to his work sheet again. Abby watched him closely, waiting for him to say something else but… nope. Sighing, she turned back to her own text, reading along with what her teacher said.

But she couldn’t really concentrate on it. Her thoughts were wandering to what she’d fantasized about before her teacher had interrupted her. She gulped. She’d just thought about kissing Marcus and running her hands through his hair and… and had totally forgotten that he was head over heels for another girl. _Idiot_ , she told herself, _how could you forget that? Stop thinking things like that!_

She bit her lip. She felt the jealousy coming up again and this time she couldn’t even say that she was just protective. She _was_ jealous.

She had never been more relived when the bell rang, telling her that the lesson was over. She grabbed her back, threw all her things into it and hurried out of the room without even waiting for Marcus.

But he was next to her again in an instant, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her towards him. “Abby? Are you okay? You look… horrible, to be honest,” he looked at her concerned, his voice low with care. Abby pulled away from him and smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay, it’s just… the air. It was so fuggy in there. Sorry,” she came up with an apology just like that. Marcus hadn’t had to know that it was because of that stupid girl he was in love with. And, to be honest, she was also a bit angry with him because he’d ruined that peaceful moment.

They walked to their lockers silently. Marcus looked at her frowning, trying to figure out what was wrong, but Abby ignored it although she was fully aware of it. She unlocked her locker, threw her Latin book in and searched for her math books. Two more math lessons, then the day would finally be over. She wouldn’t have class with Marcus anymore today and for one of the first times, she was glad about it.

“Is really everything…” Marcus started his sentence but was interrupted by Callie who came running down the floor. “Abby! Abby! You won’t believe what I got in my music exam!” she shouted happily, almost knocking her friend down as she hugged her. Abby caught herself before she turned around, shortly forgetting about her bad mode. “Did you get a B? Or an A?” she guessed, equally excited. Callie nodded enthusiastically and handed her the sheet. “Look! I got an A, I got an A!” she cheered, dancing through the floor. Abby and Marcus laughed.

“Congratulations, Cece,” he grinned and petted her shoulder. The music lessons were the lessons Callie probably hated the most and was the worst at. She’d never gotten anything better than a D over the last years (sometimes a C when she’d managed to cheat by catching a glimpse of someone else’s work sheet) and her parents had threatened to ground her and prohibit every upcoming party the next few month if she was that bad another time. So, Abby had grabbed her friend and forced her to learn because if Callie was grounded for half an year Abby would have died of boredom. Of course, she had Marcus, but there were things she could talk about with Callie only.

“I guess you owe me a huge thanks and some chocolate,” Abby grinned as she gave Callie back her exam. “You can have the thank you but I keep the chocolate for me,” she poked her tongue at her best friend before she hugged he again, still grinning happily at her, “Thanks, my dear. Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bring me my chocolate tomorrow, otherwise I’m going to die during my chemistry exam,” she hugged her friend, too, before Callie pulled back a bit and smirked at her and Marcus. “So… any news about our mysterious girl?”

“What did I miss? Since when is it “ _our_ ” girl?” Marcus murmured, grabbing his backpack from the floor. The theme seemed to make him feel uncomfortable, Abby could tell by the way he was forming his hands into fists to just relax them again in an instant.

Callie didn’t notice it, she grinned, “Since you told us about her… more or less at least. So? I’m listening.”

“I just told Abby something,” Marcus only said. Callie immediately turned around to her friend but Abby only rolled he eyes. “I’ll tell you. Come on, we need to get to our classroom or Ms. Tate will kill us,” she muttered, pulling Callie with her. “Bye Marcus!” she shouted over her shoulder. She could still hear his answer but didn’t turn around to wave a hand at him as otherwise customary. “Bye Marc!” Callie was still cheering because of her good grade and Abby was rolling her eyes again. The two girls rounded the corner but before they could take another step, Callie grabbed her friend by her shoulders and turned her towards her.

“Hey Abs, what’s wrong? What did he say?” Callie asked her concerned and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Abby sighed. “Nothing. Just something about his girl…” she answered absently, playing with the strap of her bag. She really didn’t want to hear Callie’s “ _I knew you were jealous_!” right now. But she didn’t say anything like that.

“Abby, come on. I can see that something’s wrong. We’re best friends, you can tell me everything,” she told her smiling. Abby smiled back at her before she answered. “Well, we were just sitting there and I don’t know… it somehow may happened that I had my hand in his hair and suddenly he said that she liked his hair, too, and that she’s actually never following the rules, just like me, and yeah… that’s it.” She swallowed hard and _damn, she would never admit that she was jealous._

For luck, Callie still didn’t make any comment but just smiled and hugged her friend. “Hey, he’s not the only boy on this planet. Other mothers also have beautiful sons, you know? He’s not the only one.”

Abby swallowed and stroked her hair out of her face. “Yeah, I know. But… yeah.”

Callie smiled understandingly, “I know. Believe me, we’ll find that girl and scare her so that she won’t lay a single hand on him,” she determined and nudged Abby’s shoulder to cheer her up a bit. It worked a bit at least because Abby smiled weakly.

“That’s not a solution. And before we do anything, we should hurry up to be on time. I’m not very fond of getting killed by Ms. Tate today,” Abby changed the theme. She took Callie’s hand in hers again to pull her with her. Callie hurried next to her and in a record time they arrived their class room just a moment before their teacher did.

“You know,” Callie muttered as she unpacked her things, “I’m believing Marcus’s meaning you.”

Abby looked up, slightly startled, “Me? With what?”

“That you are his mysterious girl. I mean… you know each other for ages. You never follow the rules and love his hair. And don’t try to tell me otherwise,” she interrupted just as Abby wanted to deny that she liked Marcus’s hair. “Cece, Marcus doesn’t look bad, I’m quite sure every single girl here loves his hair. And there are many girls who don’t follow the rules.”

Callie rolled her eyes. “You’re so stubborn. You’ll see it’s you.”

“All I see right now, are unresolvable arithmetic problems on the black board.”

Well, back to “ _more_ ” important themes then. Like math.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sitting inside for several days, Marcus is dragging Abby outside for a run (with Abby's condition being at rock bottom, don't Forget that!) and Abby absolutely hates him for it. But she gets some new information about his mysterious girl although she's not really sure if she even wants them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Here I am with a longer chapter this time bc I won't be able to post anything next weekend bc I'll be at Survival Con in London! *_* If you'll be there, too, just write it down in the comments or message me on my tumblr (@commandermelinaa). I would absolutely love to meet you!   
> Sorry for mistakes, english is not my first language. 
> 
> ~Melinaa

Abby was sitting in her room, studying biology for the exam next week, when the doorbell rang.

“I go!” she heard Eric, her little brother, calling out and then she heard his tiny footsteps running to the door. Abby smiled.

Eric was not really her brother but they always called themselves siblings. Eric’s mother had been a patient of her mother for a few years and a year ago, Mary Jackson had died peacefully but with Jackson right next to her. Abby had never seen anything sadder than Eric with his huge, watery eyes and his trembling lower lip. She had never been that relieved that she visited her Mom at hospital after school than that day because over the past two years, she and Eric had grown quite close. So, when the five-year-old boy had looked up at her with his dark brown eyes, she had been unable to resist and hug him as close as possible. Eric had cried and cried and Abby had been sitting on the floor with him, he in her lap, his tiny arms wrapped around her closely while Abby had told him some stories or had just calmed him and she’d glanced at every nurse and at every doctor who had passed by and dared look at them funnily.

And a moth later, her Mom had Eric, who was an orphan now, adopted. He still was Eric Jackson, not Eric Griffin, he had insisted on this but he and Abby were like real siblings now.

“Eric, wait, I told you not to answer the door alone!” she heard her mother calling him downstairs. She imagine how Eric came to a stop slithering right in front of the door, now waiting impatiently for her mother to catch up with him. Abby shook her head before she delved into her biology book once more. Chewing on the end of her pencil, she read the stupid stuff about animals and their territorial behavior ( _‘I could bet you’d rather have Marcus being territorial on you’_ she could still hear Callie say and _damn… yes_! That would at least be much more interesting than _this_ ) when she heard Eric pounding up the stairs.

The knock on her door that followed wasn’t surprising. “Yeah?” Abby asked and immediately, Eric opened the door with a huge grin on his face. “Abby! Marcus’s here for you!” he shouted running into her room and throwing himself into her lap. While Abby was arranging him and her book so that she could hug Eric, Marcus indeed entered her room and leaned against the wall next to the door.

She laid her arms around her little brother and pulled him close to her before she smiled up at Marcus. He was wearing his running kit and Abby already knew what would be coming next. “Is it already time again?” she asked sighing. Marcus smirked and nodded. “You just had your chemistry exam today and I know from Cece that you still have more than a week to study biology. And I guess the last time you say daylight was like a week ago?”

“No, it was today. On my way to school,” Abby defended herself.

“Doesn’t count,” Marcus just replied, “Come on, grab your things, you need exercise.”

“Does it really have to be?”

“Do you want me to chase you around again? You know I’ll do it,” he rose an eyebrow at her and with another sigh Abby shove Eric from her lap and stood up. “Okay, okay, you won,” she muttered, not admitting defeat very likely but he was right. She needed this now, she didn’t even know anymore when she’d been outside (except for her ways to school and home) the last time.

Abby opened her closet, searching for her sportswear. “Why don’t you want Abby to study? Mom always says that studying is important,” she heard Eric ask, the frown on his face almost hearable.

“You have to know that sometimes, your big sister is studying too much and that isn’t good either. You could get ill or really, really sad if you were just sitting inside and studying. And because of that I have to chase her outside sometimes,” Marcus explained to him and Abby rolled her eyes. What an idiot. But _okay_ … he was right. _Damn_.

She shut her door close and saw Eric sitting on her desk and Marcus sitting right in front of him on her desk chair. How cute.

“I’ll just change my clothes, then we can go.”

Marcus gave her a thumbs up before he turned back to Eric who had asked him if he hadn’t had to study because he was always chasing Abby out of the house. Abby only smiled on her way to the bathroom. Marcus was really good with kids although he could be a real asshole sometimes and actually no one was expecting this from him. This softer side, the side that smiled and was sometimes saying awkward things and was running a hand through his hair insecurely. Abby was one of the few people who knew this side of him, along with Callie and Jac. And their families of course, especially Abby’s family. There had been a time, after Marcus’s father had died, where he had spent his entire time here.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail and changed into her sportswear. After one last look into the mirror, she headed back towards her room where she could still hear Marcus and Eric talking.

“Because your sister is a very special girl and I like her very, very much, Eric,” she heard Marcus tell the boy with a smile and a little blush crept on her cheeks. She knew that Marcus was in love with another girl but hearing this made her happy and even a bit flustered. She cleared her throat before she looked inside. “Hey, I’m ready. We could go then,” she announced, smiling at Marcus as he turned around on her desk chair. He immediately stood up and pulled Eric from her desk.

The three of them were heading downstairs with Abby following the two boys. “Marcus? When you two are back, will you show me the flic-flak? You promised me last time, you’ll show me when we meet again,” Eric asked with his big puppy eyes and Abby meant that she had misheard. “A flic-flak?! Marcus Kane, what do you promise my little brother?! He could break his neck!” she immediately came to a stand with her hands in her hips, glancing at him.

Marcus bit his lower lip ( _no Abby, don’t you dare think about you biting it instead_ ). “Yes, I promised it. But I wouldn’t have offered it if he wasn’t good enough,” he calmed her down, rubbing her shoulders.

“Yes Abby, I’m really good, trust me!” Eric grinned, bouncing next to her. Abby rolled her eyes. “We’ll see that. Marcus, I just have to tell my Mom that we’re leaving now. Gimme a second.”

She hurried through the ground-floor with Jackson following her until she found her mother in the garden. It was a sunny day, not too warm, not too cold. Abby was glad she was about to go outside. “Mom? Marcus and I go for a run,” she told her. Her mother looked up from her book and smiled at her daughter. “Okay dear. Have fun. And if Marcus wants dinner with us later he’s happily invited to join us.”

Abby rolled her eyes but smiled. “Okay Mom. Till later! Bye Eric.” She rumpled the boy’s hair and kissed him on his forehead before she finally left.

 

A few minutes later, the two were jogging silently next to each other. Marcus because he didn’t want to talk and Abby because she simply didn’t have enough breath to talk. She should really do more sport.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” she hissed as she noticed Marcus’s amused gaze. He laughed breathily even if he sounded like he was really trying to suppress it. “I wouldn’t dare,” he replied teasingly and Abby wanted to kill him but she was too breathless. Maybe later. She was looking straightforward, only paying attention on her breathing.

“Hey, I really wouldn’t laugh, Abby, I’m sorry. I know you do a lot for school and your free time comes off badly,” he told her, this time no teasing or laughing in his voice. Like he felt bad and wanted her to know that he hadn’t meant it like that.

She gave him a smile. “It’s okay, Marcus. I know my condition is at rock bottom. I just can’t find the time, I barely find it to spend it with Eric,” she managed to say between gasps. But before he could answer, she took a deep breath and shot him a glare. “And why don’t I know anything about this flic-flak-deal? He’s six! He could break his neck or his spine!” So, and now she was out of breath.

Eric was going to gymnastics lessons for two years now and he absolutely loved it. During summer, he was jumping around in the garden, doing cartwheels, handstands, handsprings and whatever came to his mind. The same during winter, only that he had a mat in his room where he could do his gymnastics on so that he wouldn’t hurt himself. And during all seasons, Abby had to give him assistance (what she really like to do. She was just always scared he would hurt himself) and teach him new things because she’d taken gymnastics lessons, too, when she’d been younger.

“I wouldn’t have offered this to him if he wasn’t good as I already said. Plus, I would never dare let him fall… You’d kill me,” he gave her a wink and Abby smirked. “Yes, I would.”

The longer they run the easier breathing became. After twenty minutes, they decided to head back and Abby was more than glad. Breathing had become easier, yes, but she was done.

“Come on, Abby, I can already see your house,” Marcus encouraged her. Abby was gasping for air but she wouldn’t give up and he knew that. She smirked at him. “Hey, I have an idea: we have a race and if I make it, you have to tell me something about your mysterious girl.”

Marcus was a bit confused at first but grinned then. “Still couldn’t figure out who she is?” he teased. Abby rolled her eyes. “Cece and I are close to finding out, believe me. So? Deal?”

He looked at her for a second, then nodded. “Okay, deal.”

Abby had never run that fast in her entire life but she wanted to find out who that girl was and Callie would kill her if she gave away this opportunity to find out something.

And really, Abby was the first who jumped over the garden fence (they were always entering the garden like that when they came home, before you ask) and Eric was already waving at them. “Abby! Marcus!” he shouted as Abby landed in the garden and hugged him when he came running towards her. She grinned at Marcus breathlessly as he came to stand beside her not even a second later.

“I won, I guess,” she panted happily when she let go of Eric. She was out if breath with no end and felt like she could just break down any second but she had won.

Marcus rolled his eyes at her but grinned. “Congratulations. What do you want to know?”

Abby smirked, still breathless. “First, I need something to drink. I need to think about it.”

“Would you mind bringing me a drink, too?”

“Never. I’ll be right back.”

“And now, you can show me the flic-flak!” Eric interrupted them and tugged at Marcus’s hand. Abby watched them for another second before she took off her shoes and entered the house where she found her mother. “Abby, you’re already back?”

Abby nodded while she filled a glass of water. “We were gone long enough. My condition really is at rock bottom, Mom,” she laughed a bit at herself. Her mother looked around as if she was searching for something. “Where’s Marcus?”

“Outside with Eric, showing him a flic-flak. Or giving him assistance with it. Whatever.” Placing four glasses and bottles with water and juices on a tray, she followed her mother outside and had almost dropped it.

Marcus was showing her little brother the flic-flak.

 _Shirtless_.

Saying that he looked good would be a lie. His chest and arms were muscular, not too much, precisely perfect. His slightly sweaty hair made Abby want to run her hands through it and her fingers twitched at the thought. His muscles flexed every time he assisted Eric with his flic-flak and she couldn’t tear her eyes of him. She didn’t even really notice that her little brother could possibly break his neck if he wasn’t careful.

Just when her mother called for Eric to be careful, Abby was ripped out of her thoughts. Luckily her mother hadn’t noticed her starring at Marcus like a complete idiot otherwise this would have gotten quite embarrassing.

She placed the tray on the little table and took a big sip from her water. She was feeling hot and cold all over and that not just because of the race earlier. Luckily, Callie wasn’t here. She would have never let Abby forget that.

“Abby, do you still know when you were doing gymnastics? You’ve been such a cute girl and always so happy at your competitions,” he mother said, smiling at Eric’s ambition to learn the flic-flak. Abby took her glass and sat next to her Mom. “Of course I remember,” Abby sighed, taking a deep sip. She had chased her parents from competition to competition when she’d taken gymnastics lessons herself until she hadn’t had enough time anymore because school and studying had become so much.

“You’ve been such a talented girl,” her mother told her but Abby wasn’t listening anymore because _shirtless_ Marcus Kane was coming towards them. And, _damn, he was hot_. Abby could barely tear her eyes away from him and there was no way that neither her Mom nor Marcus had noticed it.

“I told you he’s good,” he smiled, pointing towards Eric who was fortunately not trying the flic-flak alone yet, only a back walkover. Abby looked at him for a second before her eyes went back to Marcus… or more his chest.

“Yes, he is,” she said absently, completely being stuck in her daydreams. “Sorry, Mrs. Walters, would you please give me my shirt? I just felt uncomfortable and took it off because of the heat,” he explained and gestured towards his shirt.

“Oh Marcus, no need to be sorry. Just stay like this. I mean, you’re almost living here. And I’m sure Abby still has some of your shirts in her room. Abby?”

“Huh?” Abby who had been in another world was violently ripped out of it. “I said you surely still have some of Marcus’s shirts in your room. Would you mind bringing him one?”

“I, uhm…”

“Oh no, there’s no need for it. But thank you anyway,” he smiled at her politely. The next words got lost in the ringing. “Oh, the phone. Marcus, I’ll make dinner, you’re invited to stay if you’d like to,” Abby’s mom offered him before she headed into the house again. Their gazed followed her before Marcus turned back to his best friend.

“Can you still do this, too?” he asked her, pointing towards Eric. Marcus sometimes accompanied her to her gymnastics lessons and had somehow learned all that stuff, too. (And yes, Abby still wondered how because she’d needed like ages for the flic-flak to work.)

Her eyes shot back to his face. There was no way he hadn’t caught her checking him out yet. He was surely doing this on purpose, wasn’t he?!

“I’m not sure… maybe,” Abby answered after she’d cleared her throat. Marcus reached out for her hand and pulled her up. “Come on, just try it! I can help you if you want me to,” he was enthusiastic and didn’t have mercy on her.

Eric had somehow dragged out the mat for his exercises and after Marcus had told him that his back walkover was looking good, he helped him shoving Abby on the mat.

“Fine, fine, I’m trying,” she finally gave in, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She stretched herself a bit before she started. Cartwheel, handstand, handspring, no problem. She needed two tries until her back walkover worked again because it had been a long time since she’d done it last time.

She looked at Marcus who was sitting in the grass next to Eric. “I might need some help with the flic-flak,” she admitted teeth-gnashingly. Immediately, Marcus stood up and stepped next to her, dropping on his knees and stretching out his arms to assist her.

Abby watched him and wanted to kneel him for very, very different reasons.

 _‘Abby!’,_ she railed against herself, ‘ _Eric is sitting next to you, how can you dare! Concentrate!’_

She cleared her throat when she suddenly felt Marcus’s hand on her back and stretched her arms out, bending her knees a bit so that she could get up enough momentum for the flic-flak.

Abby jumped and Marcus gave her assistance and before she knew it she’d done a flic-flak and was now standing a meter away from her former position. Eric cheered and Marcus smirked up at her. “I knew you could do it.”

Abby theatrically took a bow, pretending to hush a cheering crowd. “Thank you, thank you,” she said in a slightly arrogant voice before she broke out in laughter, Eric and Marcus joining her quickly.

“Can you shown me again, Abby? And something else? You’re sooooo good!” Eric had stood up and was now clinging to her arm, looking at her with big brown eyes. Abby rumpled his hair and smiled. “Of course I can.”

Within the next hour, Abby and Eric were jumping through the garden and doing their gymnastics (Eric of course only with Marcus’s or Abby’s assistance). In the end, Abby was sweaty all over again and all she wanted to do was taking a shower so her muscles could relax. But instead she was lying in the grass, letting the last sun of the day shine into her face, with Marcus right next to her. Still shirtless. And hell she would do and ask him to put it back on although it would be much less distracting this way.

Abby sat up and turned her head to look at him. “Okay, I know what I want you to ask about your girl,” she finally said after she’d let her eyes rank over Marcus for another time. He opened his eyes and blinked. “Okay, fine. Ask.”

“You said “ _I think I’m in love_ ”. Do you only think it or are you sure about it?”

Marcus rubbed his chin. “But that’s not a question about the girl.”

Abby rose an eyebrow. “I won the race. Answer.”

He smiled and locked eyes with her for another second before he nodded. “Yes. I am absolutely sure.”

Abby gulped and nodded to herself. She should have expected this answer. “Okay. Then, what do you like… or love about her most?”

“The most? Oh, there are a lot of things. But I… I really like her eyes. They shine so bright every time I see her. I love that they’re so dark because every time I look into them it’s like a mirror. It’s like she’s forcing me to confront me with myself. Yes… yes, it’s her eyes I love the most,” he looked into the sky, a fond smile on his face.

“You’re such a… romantic, lovey-dovey dork, Marcus,” she answered after a couple of seconds with a role of her eyes while she was trying to ignore the sharp pain in her chest. Marcus laughed his breathy laugh Abby loved so much before he turned towards her, locking eyes with her. She grinned at him, too, and hoped he couldn’t see that she was in pain. Metal pain. She freely admitted to herself that she was jealous, but… but also head over heels for him. And that not just because he was looking absolutely gorgeous, and especially hot without a shirt right now.

_(Could he just take it on, again?! Would make some things a lot easier…)_

“Yes, you could say that. Head over heels,” he murmured smiling, eyes still locked with hers. Abby took a deep breath but before she could say anything her mother looked out of the patio door. “Abby, dinner is almost finished, would you come in? And Marcus, you’re still invited to stay if you want to,” she smiled at the two of them standing up. Marcus grabbed his shirt and shook his head while putting it back on.

“That’s really nice from you, Mrs. Walters, but my Mom is surely wondering already where I am. Maybe another time.”

Actually, Abby would be disappointed if he didn’t stay but today she was more than glad that he left. She couldn’t look into his eyes anymore just to know that the _absolutely-in-love-gaze_ was belonging to another girl. She accompanied him to the door and hugged him goodbye.

“Till tomorrow, Abby.”

“Yeah, till tomorrow. Thanks for chasing me out of the house.”

“For you again and again,” he smiled before heading off.

She watched how he jogged away ( _God, how could he still have so much energy?!)_ before she quietly closed the door and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she slowly breathed in and out.

 _‘Marcus is in love, okay. Absolutely no need to be jealous as hell. Cece is right, other mothers also have beautiful sons’_ , she thought but nothing could make the sharp pain in her chest disappear.

Okay.

She was jealous as hell.

And head over heels for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again, Abby and Callie try to find out who Marcus's girl is (nothing new tbh) but this time they are supported by a few friends. Not that it would help or be important. Much more important is that there could be something more between Marcus and Abby than Abby thought... couldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Survival Con with a new chapter :D   
> I'm not sure what to think of this chapter bc I needed like a lifetime to write it and yeah... just read it yourself. 
> 
> ~Melinaa

“No… no, I still don’t get it,” Callie sighed, letting her head fall onto the book in her hands. Abby rolled her eyes before she gently took Callie’s head into her hands and lifted it up again. “You’ll get it sometime, believe me. Let me explain again: Look. You have to take the-“

“Naah. I still don’t get it.”

“Would you please stop interrupting me?”

“Naah.”

Abby rolled her eyes and let herself fall onto Callie’s bed. Her friend was sitting on her green, fluffy carpet surrounded by schoolbooks, pencils and lose papers. “If you don’t want to get this, you just have to tell me, Cece,” Abby sighed lifting her head to look at her friend.

Callie smirked a bit. “Abby, I’ll probably never get that stuff about notes and cadences and everything that has to do with it. You’ll only waste your time if you don’t stop trying it.”

Abby huffed. “Cece, I just don’t want you to get grounded. With whom should I go to the parties then?” Both girls laughed a bit before Callie shut the book close and dragged the lose paper and all the other books into messy piles. “We’ve done enough for today,” she decided stretching herself and yawning.

Abby yawned, too. It was Friday evening, two days had passed since her and Marcus’s run and the girls hadn’t figured out yet who the girl was. Abby was in a bad mood since then because, _let’s be honest…_ Marcus was head over heels for that girl and that girl obviously wasn’t Abby. If you asked her.

If you asked Callie, things were very different. (But Abby didn’t ask her because she didn’t want to hear what a perfect couple they would be while Marcus was in love with someone else.)

“Well, what do you want to do then? It’s Friday evening, I’m sure we can think of something,” Abby said. “Oh, I already have something. Should be here in a couple of minutes.”

Abby immediately sat up and looked at her friend. “What? What should be here in a couple of minutes?”

“They boys. You know, Marcus, Charles, Jac… And they hopefully bring pizza with them.”

“And you didn’t think about, I don’t know… telling me that?!”

“I just did. And didn’t you hear? Pizza.”

Abby groaned. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because you absolutely love me and you wouldn’t know with who else you should go to all the parties,” Callie smiled getting up and putting away the piles of books and papers. Not even a minute later, the doorbell rang and Callie licked her lips. “I swear to God if they forgot the pizza, I’ll slam the door right into their faces,” she murmured but Abby could hear the smile.

She heard her friend open the door downstairs and how she let the boys in. Ah great, they hadn’t forgot the pizza according to Callie’s happy outbreaks downstairs. Her stomach rumbled by even the thought of it.

Callie was the first to enter the room with a pile of pizza boxes, a big grin on her face and the boys following her. Abby greeted them before Callie handed her one of the boxes. “Here. I ordered Pizza Hawaii for you even if I’m still wondering how someone can eat warm pineapples,” she smirked and Abby rolled her eyes taking the box but not saying anything as the delicious smell filled her nose. She made herself comfortable on Callie’s huge bed and Marcus sat next to her quite naturally. He leaned against the headboard and grinned as Aby tried to catch a glimpse at his pizza.

“No, forget it. You won’t eat half of my pizza again.”

“I have my own, you idiot. I just wanted to look.”

“And eat half of it?”

“No! ... I would have asked you for a piece. And you can have a piece of mine,” Abby smiled at him innocently what caused an eye roll of Marcus. “Fine. But that’s the last time, young lady.” He handed her a piece of his pizza and Abby gave him one of hers in return.

After that, the conversation between the five not-so-little-anymore kids went on in a comfortable atmosphere while everyone was eating their pizza. Sometimes they had to stop themselves from scattering the pizza all over Callie’s fluffy carpet because of laughing at a stupid joke someone (preferably Charles) had made.

“So,” Callie suddenly said loudly after she’d finished her pizza. She sat astride her desk chair, her folded arms on the back of it, and she grinned. “Since we all know about Marcus’s mysterious girl… Marcus, if you tell us now, you don’t have to tell it again and again.”

Marcus’s expression seemed to say, _‘You’re kidding, aren’t you?’_

“Yeah Marcus, I’d really want to know who that girl is. I didn’t even know that it might be that serious,” Charles grinned at his friend. Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed, “Charles, I won’t-“

“He won’t tell you,” Callie answered instead of him, “He’s only giving us little clues, nothing more.”

“Like ‘ _she’s got dark hair’_ or ‘ _she’s smaller than me’_ ,” Abby continued, getting an unbelieving gaze from Marcus. “I thought you were on my side!”

She patted his knee. “I just want to know it like anybody else in here,” she smiled at him innocently. Marcus groaned. “And what comes next? A stupid game to find it out or what?”

“Yes!” Callie exclaimed happily, “That’s a great idea, Marcus! Who wants to start?”

“Oh, oh, I volunteer!” Charles raised his arm laughing and Callie gestured him to start. He rubbed his hands and grinned brightly. “I’m not sure but is it Diana Sydney? Since you don’t want to…”

“NO!” four voices shouted and Charles immediately raised his hands defensibly. “Okay, okay! I just thought because Marcus doesn’t want to tell us…”

“Was our all’s first suggestion, too,” Abby replied, pulling her legs towards her to sit down cross-legged, “But no, it’s not Diana Sydney.”

“She surely isn’t the girl. I still have some pride left,” Marcus murmured, earning a little laugh from Abby in return.

“Well, then let me think about something else…”

 

**One or two hours and a lot of question Marcus was forced to answer later…**

“NO, it’s _NOT_ Alexandra Byrne!” Marcus moaned loudly. Abby couldn’t believe that they were playing this stupid ‘ _game’_ for over an hour already and she just wanted it to end since every answer sent a little, sharp pain right through her chest.

“You sure it’s not her? I mean, I wouldn’t blame you,” Charles asked again but was only getting a growl from Marcus in response.

“Next question,” Jac demanded sighing. When Abby heard Marcus groan next to her, she decided that it was enough.

While the others were thinking about a next question she was slightly leaning towards him. “Wanna get out of here?” she whispered. Marcus immediately turned towards, his eyebrows risen askingly. “How?” he asked interested and with light desperation in his voice. Abby gave him a wink. “See.” She stretched herself and checked on the watch around her wrist. “Cece, I have to go.”

Callie looked up from Jac and Charles. “What? Why? It’s Friday evening, you really can’t tell me that you have to study, Abs.”

Abby shook her head. “No, but I promised Eric to spend the evening with him.” She turned towards Marcus. “Would you mind bringing me home? You know my parents, they don’t want me to walk home alone when it’s dark.”

Marcus’s eyes absolutely lit up and he nodded. “Of course I can, that’s no-“

“It _is_ a problem! We’re still playing!” Callie interrupted him immediately. “Cece, drop it. We didn’t find out so far and we’ll probably never find out. At least not tonight,” Jac replied calmly. She huffed. “Fine. Bring her home safe, Kane, or I’ll have to murder you,” she told him sternly before she let both of them go. Not entirely voluntarily but Abby and Marcus used the chance and practically _escaped_ out of the house.  

“Abby, I love you for this. What do I owe you?” Marcus asked as soon as they were outside and he looked like he was ready to drop to his knees to thank her. Abby grinned and shook her head. “It’s okay, Marcus. I was glad to get out of there myself,” she smiled while her mind screamed that he owed her a kiss. _Shut up, I won’t ever say that,_ she told herself sternly.

They silently walked through the dark streets, their hands buried in the pockets of their jackets, heads down. It wasn’t a long way but for Abby it seemed endlessly tonight. She broke the silence.

“Why don’t you just tell her?” she asked him. Marcus looked up, clearly confused as if she’d just ripped him out of some deep thoughts. “Huh?”

“The girl you have a crush on. Why don’t you tell her that you have feelings for her? Why don’t you tell us? Or me? We know each other for years, Marcus.”

He sighed. “It’s just… I don’t want her to know. I’m afraid this will ruin what we have right now. She means so much to me, I couldn’t stand losing her.”

Abby gulped. Wow. He seemed to be really deep in love. “And why don’t you tell us? I mean we are all your friends. We could find out if she likes you.”

He let out a breathy laugh. “That’s what I don’t want. I mean, I know I could tell you all, especially you Abby, but if you’d suddenly start asking her about her feelings towards me, that would be suspicious. I’m just so afraid I’ll ruin all of this,” he finally confessed, sneaking her a look. “Please don’t tell that the others.”

“I wouldn’t even dare think about it,” Abby replied from the bottom of her heart. He rewarded her with a small smile. “Thanks Abby. That means a lot to me. Like our friendship.”

Abby took a deep breath. Friendship. That was it what they had. No romantic relationship, _only_ an amicably. She sighed noiselessly. She should be glad about their friendship. And she really was! Marcus was the best friend someone could wish for, he was nice, he was a real gentleman, he defended her and stand by her side no matter what they had to face, he was loyal, _he simply was a true friend_.

But all of that still didn’t change the fact that Abby was head over heels for him.

Marcus walked her to her door and as Abby turned around to say her goodbye, his eyes gazed at her so intensely that she forgot how to breathe for a second. But the moment was over before she had the change to linger over it.

“Thanks for bringing me home. You saved my Mom a heart attack,” she joked, trying to forget what had just happened. He laughed breathily. “I hope so. I would really miss her.”

“I would, too,” she answered unnecessarily and wanted to face palm herself. Instead she cleared her throat and laid a hand on his arm. “I don’t think I already said it but no matter who that girl is I’ll accept your choice. You’re my best friend, I just want you to be happy. Even if it’s with Diana Sydney. Really. You can tell me who she is, I won’t laugh at you. I promise,” she told him, squeezing his arm lightly.

He gave her a slight smile. “Thank you, Abby. But… I just can’t, can you understand it? It’s… complicated,” he finally answered. She nodded, the sharp pain in her chest omnipresent. Then, before she could say anything else, he suddenly stepped in close and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laid his cheek on his chest, heard his heartbeat beneath it. She imagined herself being in his hug because he was her boyfriend and not just her friend. She lingered over that dream until Marcus pulled away.

His hands dropped to her waist and as Abby leaned back she could swear that his breath hitched in his throat. She locked gazes with him as intense as earlier and again, Abby forgot how to breathe. _Please, kiss me,_ she thought and as Marcus bent down a bit. She already thought he’d really do it, that she was his mysterious girl. She closed her eyes but instead on her mouth she felt his lips on her forehead only.

“Good night, Abby. Have a nice evening with your brother,” he murmured, taking a step back. Abby’s eyes shot open, gazing at him. “You… you know that that was only a lie earlier?” she asked, her voice unsteady. But Marcus didn’t seem to notice. “Yes. But you should do it anyway.”

“Hmm,” she only replied, watching him as he took a few steps back. She said her good bye before she turned around to unlock the door. Without looking back at him, she stepped inside and shut it close.

Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes.

_I’m so stupid. He is in love with another girl and she isn’t me. Why doesn’t that get in my head?! He’s my best friend, that’s it. Get it together, Abby. He won’t suddenly love you._

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” she eventually shouted into the hall before she hurried up the stairs. “Abby, you’re already home?” she heard her father calling out but she didn’t answer him anymore. She just headed straight for her room, closed the door and let herself fall onto her bed. She felt a burning behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes close. _She would’t cry._ Not because of something as stupid as a boy she was in love with.

Yet the tears ran down her cheeks. Abby pulled the little plushy Pikachu Marcus had given her for her tenth birthday years ago towards her chest and hugged the Pokémon tightly. God damn, why?! She wasn’t someone who cried often or about boys (she’d never done that before in fact) but knowing that Marcus was head over heels for another girl while she was absolutely in love with him hurt. Really. It wasn’t jealousy anymore, it was lovesickness. Abby had never believed Callie that it would feel that bad but it was even worse.

At some point, while she was still crying silently, there was a knock on her door. Abby didn’t see who had entered since she was lying with her back towards the door. “Abby? I should ask from Dad if you want to watch a movie with us,” Eric’s voice told her then.

“You two can watch your movie, Eric. I don’t want to tonight,” she murmured knowing that he had heard her anyway.

“Dad, she doesn’t want to watch a movie! And I also don’t want!” he shouted downstairs before he closed the door. Abby had thought he’d disappeared but then, she heard his footsteps coming towards her bed. “Abby?” he asked prickling her into her back gently. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she snapped, immediately regretting it. “I’m okay, Eric,” she said, a little bit gentler now, “I just want to be alone.”

The little boy rounded the bed and gazed at her with his big, brown eyes. “You’re crying,” he said stunned because he’d never seen his big sister crying before, “What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

 _No,_ she thought, _Marcus did but without knowing. And I can’t tell you that because you would either hate him or not understand it._

“No,” she sniveled and rubbed her eyes. Eric looked around and handed her one of the tissues which were lying on the bedside table. “Are you sad?” he asked and sat next to her. Abby sighed and nodded. “Yes, I’m just sad.”

“That’s okay,” Eric answered and patted her shoulder, “Sometimes, I’m sad, too.”

Abby smiled sadly and took his hand in hers. At least one boy who would always love her.

_Abby, that’s pathetic._

Yeah, it probably was. But hey, she wasn’t the only one who felt like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know that Callie has absolutely no hobbies and is along with Jac Sinclair, her new best friend, the greatest Kabby Shipper and we'll finally know who the mysterious girl is who stole Marcus's heart. Yay!

“And you’re annoying me because of what again?”

“Because I’m your friend and know who Marcus’s mysterious girl is.”

“And you really think that I’m fond of knowing that?”

“Yes.”

Abby rolled her eyes, closing her biology book shut sighing. She had exactly _one_ free lesson on Monday and did Callie really need to fill it with something Abby _really didn’t want to know about_? Yes, of course she had to.

“Go ahead and disappear after it. I would like to study calmly.”

“You really think you can _study_ after that? Study _calmly_??” Callie muttered under her breath before she finally sat across Abby. “Come to the point or leave me alone,” Abby snapped quietly. Her friend rose an eyebrow. “Acute attack of PMS, huh?”

“ _No_ ,” Abby hissed quietly to not disturb the other students around them, “I’m just not very fond of hearing all the things Marcus’s saying about another girl, okay?!”

Callie smiled a bit. “Calm down. You’re the girl.”

“ _Of course_ ,” she huffed sarcastically before she became serious again, “I wouldn’t even dare dream of it, Cece.” But immediately, the moment of Friday’s night came to her mind when she’d been so sure that he had wanted to kiss her. _Stupid,_ she told herself, _he’s your best friend, of course he didn’t want to kiss you!_

“But you _are_ dreaming of it and I will help you to make your dreams come true,” Callie decided and folded her arms. “Nicely said,” Abby replied dryly.

“Abby, please. Can I start now?”

Abby sighed. “Fine. Go ahead, I won’t stop you.”

Callie clapped her hands happily. “Great! Okay, look. I’ve got a list with everything Marcus told us and…”

“ _A list_?!” Abby interrupted her friend unbelievingly. Callie had made _a list_?!

“Yes. May I continue now?”

“Oh my…,” Abby let her head fall on the table for a short moment before she lifted it to look at her friend again, “Don’t you have any hobbies?”

“I do have hobbies, Abigail Marie Walters. But now, I have a list and I would like to convince you that you are the girl who Marcus is absolutely head over heels for. May I continue now, my lady?”

Abby chuckled a bit at Callie’s words but nodded. “Continue, my lady. I will listen.”

“Okay, look. The first points on the list are _dark hair_ and _dark eyes_. You’ve got…”

“Dark hair and dark eyes like every second girl here,” Abby interrupted her and was punished with a dead glare. “I thought I might continue! Stop interrupting me!”

“You didn’t say anything about me not being allowed to interrupt you,” Abby smirked. Callie sent her another stern look. “Abigail Marie Walters, shut up and listen to me.”

“Yes Ma’am!”

She rolled her eyes, “ _God_ … anyway. Dark hair, dark eyes… She’s smaller than him… Don’t say anything, I know that’s like taking candies from a baby. He’s already given her a ride on his motorcycle and I wouldn’t know who else he’s taken with him besides you. And me one time, but I’m clearly not his mysterious girl.”

“You sure?” Abby muttered letting her head sink onto her crossed arms on the table.

“Yes. Because: She’s never following the rules. And I normally follow them unlike you, Ms. Walters,” she replied smirking, giving her a wink, and even Abby couldn’t bite back a little grin then.

“Well, next… You told me about that afternoon when he was absolutely showing off with being shirtless and…”

“Callie…”

“Hey! I told you that you’re not allowed to interrupt me!”

Abby grinned. “But I’m never following the rules, did you already forget that?”

“Shut up or I’ll make you kiss Thelonious!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“You sure?” Callie smirked teasingly and after a second Abby gave in. She huffed, “Fine. Continue.”

“Good. So, he told you that he loved her eyes the most. Besides the fact that your eyes are incredible beautiful –you can thank me later for that compliment– they start to sparkle every time you see him… don’t you dare interrupt me now, that’s the truth!...” Callie needed a moment to check her list while Abby’s cheeks were becoming bright red and she was absolutely embarrassed. At least Callie was talking quietly that no one else was able to hear them.

“He said they were like a mirror and really dark? Your eyes have like the darkest brown I know and you’re really like his mirror. Every time Marcus does something completely wrong or incredible stupid you’re there and confront him with it. You’re acting exactly like him then and you’re really like a mirror. You can’t deny that, Abby. You really can’t.”

Callie watched her expectantly but Abby didn’t have any words this time. Was this right? Was she acting like a mirror to Marcus when they were arguing? You wouldn’t dare think it but Marcus did a lot of things not the correct way. Not the complete wrong way, but also not the complete correct way. Abby was confronting him with it, every time without exception.

“Is it… is it really like that?”

Callie nodded. “Yes. You may not notice it but it is exactly like that.”

Abby smiled cautiously, “Actually I would be scared that you wrote down like everything he told us but I just feel hopeful now. So… I am the girl?”

“Absolutely. But I would like to finish this because making that list was too much work to not finish what I started _and_ I want to be able to say that it’s my merit that you two are finally a couple.”

Abby gave her a wink, “Please finish your amazing work, Ms. Cartwig.”

She grinned happily before she took a look at her list. “Last but not least what you told me what happened after you two left my house last Friday. That he can’t tell her because he’s thinking he might ruin everything they have, that he’ll lose her. That it is complicated. Look, you’re his best friend for years. If you ask me, he probably thinks he will ruin your friendship with his feelings. He thinks he will lose you once you know. And that is indeed quite complicated. If I was in love with you I would probably tell you but I’m not Marcus. _But_ if I was Marcus, I wouldn’t tell you either because we both know Marcus… tough on the outside, soft on the inside.” She said it with a smile.

“Yes…,” Abby smiled dreamily before she and Callie started to laugh. “God, Abs, we’re so stupid…”

“Yes, we are,” she agreed smirking. She took her things and put them into her bag while being watched closely by her friend. “What are you going to do now?” she asked with a smile.

“Putting my things into my locker and then trying to figure out where Marcus is because I don’t have a single idea,” Abby answered her.

“Yeah! Go for it, girl!” Callie called out as her friend disappeared, ignoring the stares of the other students around her. “ _They’re growing up so fast_ …” she grinned to herself as she gazed after Abby.

 

Putting her things into her locker Abby brooded over where Marcus could be right now. Actually they were spending their free lessons together but today, he’d just disappeared after their last lesson. While Abby was thinking about where he could be, Jac passed by and an idea came to her mind. Maybe he knew where Marcus was because basically, they were hanging out together a lot.

“Jac! Hey, wait!” she cat-called at him, grabbing her bag quickly and running after him. He turned around a bit confused – but as soon as he’d spotted her a smile appeared on his face. “Abby. How can I help you?”

“Do you know where Marcus is? I need to talk to him. Urgently.”

He tilted his head thinking about her question. “No, sorry, I don’t know. What is it you have to tell him? Maybe I can pass it on him,” he offered her but Abby shook her head. “No. I need to talk to him by myself. But thank you anyway. I should go then, search for him.”

Jac nodded. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” He already wanted to go but Abby held him back. There was something that was bothering her for quite some time now and she wanted to know. “Hey, uhm, about Marcus’s girl… do you know who she is?”

He turned around and studied her before he nodded. “Yeah, I know. How did you figure it out?”

She’d known it! Abby grinned, “The way you acted last Friday. You didn’t ask him a single question and were always supporting him when he didn’t want to answer.”

He smiled a bit. “Seems like you’re the only one who realized it. But you know I won’t tell you. I promised Marcus to remain silent.”

She nodded. “Yes, I know. But… do you think she’s in love with him, too?” she asked hesitantly and was totally stunned when Jac suddenly started to laugh. “I’m surprised that Marcus still doesn’t get it but everyone else around him. Yes, she is in love with him.” Their gazes locked.

“Okay…,” Abby muttered, “and you probably think she should tell him?”

“Absolutely,” he smiled, “I also don’t get it how she hasn’t realized yet how he’s head over heels for her, too, to be honest.”

Abby, who normally didn’t blush easily, felt her cheeks becoming bright red. _He was in love with her. Marcus Kane was in love with her._ She played a bit with the strap of her bag before she shook her head. “No. I think she just realized it,” she admitted smiling.

“Then she should search for him and tell him. Now.”

Abby nodded. “I think she might do that. I just have such a feeling…”

Jac gave her a wink. “I’m sure we’ll know soon if your feeling is true or not.”

She smiled. “Thanks Jac.”

He blinked his eye and saluted. “You’re welcome.”

Their ways parted and while Abby was heading downstairs she thought about where Marcus could be. He wasn’t in the cafeteria because he never ate there. Maybe he was with Charles or Thelonious in the city? After a short moment she decided for no. Charles and Thelonious were friends of Marcus, yes, but if he’d wanted to have company he would have asked her or Callie or Jac first. Maybe outside on the schoolyard? He often sat there when it was a warm or sunny day and dragged Abby with him every time. But a quick glance told her that it was raining outside and not even Marcus would be out there then, wouldn’t he?

To be honest, Abby wasn’t sure about that. After she’d arrived the break hall in the ground floor, she was glancing outside and _god dammit_ , in the pavilion at the other end of the schoolyard, a figure, dressed in black, was sitting. _Marcus_. She would recognize him anywhere.

It wasn’t raining that much but Abby was sure by the time she would arrive the pavilion she would be soaked to the bones. But if she was going to go upstairs again, Callie would most probably kill her and shove her right into the rain and shout at her to go to him. So, she would get wet anyway, not matter which way she’d choose.

She grabbed the strap of her bag, left the building and started to run. Marcus had already spotted her by the time she arrived at the pavilion and had both eyebrows risen. “Abby. What are you doing here?” he asked her quite stunned as she threw her bag on the bench next to him. “I could ask you the same thing,” she gasped while running a hand through her hair. It was quite wet but not as much as she had feared it would be.

“I’m just relaxing a bit before we have to go back to class. What about you?”

“I have to ask you something about your mysterious girl,” she came right to the point with her hands on her hips.

“Yes?”

“I think I know who she is.”

He gulped. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes. But I need to ask you one last question to be sure.”

He was nervous, Abby could tell by the way he was shifting in his seat. _Cute_ , she found herself thinking.

“Okay. Just ask.”

She took a deep breath, intertwining her fingers. Suddenly, she was nervous, too. Was if she was wrong? _Damn, you aren’t. Ask him!,_ she could almost hear Callie’s voice inside of her head. She decided to just go for it.

“Is she your best friend?”

You could practically watch how Marcus’s face went pale and his eyes grew big in shock and surprise. He probably hadn’t thought that she would really figure it out. He stood up, his hands raised as if he wanted to lay them on her shoulders but didn’t dare do so. “Abby, I-,”he started but was quickly cut off by one of Abby’s laughs. She covered her mouth with her hand to contain it but failed miserably.

“Oh my… they were all right! I can’t believe it!” she laughed and almost forgot Marcus. _Who was in love with her._

“Are you okay?” he asked confused and Abby nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m just… why didn’t you just tell me, Marcus?”

He looked to the ground and run a hand through his hair. “It’s like I told you. I was afraid to lose you and – wait, you’re having the same feelings?!”

Abby laughed even more and now, Marcus joined her. They laughed and laughed and laughed and just couldn’t stop anymore. She sunk against him and he drew her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and kissing the crown of her hair. “God, we are so stupid.”

Abby freed herself from his hug after a few seconds and grinned up at him mischievously. “But you still haven’t answered my question, Mr. Kane,” she teased him. He grinned at her before he pulled her flush against him and leaned his forehead against hers. “She’s not just my friend,” he whispered before his lips _finally_ met hers.

 Their first kiss was tentative, gentle and Abby felt like she was in heaven. His lips felt warm and soft against hers, moving slowly. His hands on her back and between her shoulder blades were warming her up just right and she never wanted to be anywhere else.

She smiled up at him when they parted again, her hands playing with the hair in his neck. “God, I love your eyes when they’re sparkling like they are right now,” he sighed dreamily and Abby rolled her eyes at him but not in an annoyed way. “Like I already said, you’re such a romantic, lovey-dovey dork, Marcus.”

“Oh, I can do different, too,” he murmured, his voice husky, sending shivers down Abby’s spine, before he dived in to capture her lips in another kiss. Their second kiss was nothing like the first, with Abby’s hands buried in his hair like she’d always imagined it and his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close. His mouth was insisting against hers, the kiss hot and promising of something Abby was eager to get to know.

If there just wasn’t that stupid school bell that told them that the next lesson was about to begin. Abby groaned unwillingly as he pulled away. “What’s the next class we have?” she asked, playing with the collar of his jacket. She really didn’t want to go.

“Latin,” he sighed and let go of her to grab his bag pack. “Come on or we’ll be late.”

“I don’t mind,” she joked and pulled him towards her, smiling up at him. “One more kiss?” He smiled as she pulled him towards her for a quick peck on the lips, the silly grin on her face so bright you could probably sunbath in it.

Silly but happy.

(I think you all can imagine Callie jumping around and shouting “I always told you so!” and Jac emulating her deed’s the entire day, so we’ll just end this little fic here to let them alone, ok?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the last chapter of my little fic! I hope you all liked it, especially you, Lore^, since it's your birthday present ^^ And I only needed a month for this fic, so this is like a new record (don't look at me like that, I'm a slow writer)  
> Anyway, thank you all for the nice comments and kuddos, those really made my day! And I'm super sorry for eventual mistakes, they just happen (bc not a native english and so, you know?) 
> 
> Melinaa


End file.
